


late night valentine

by ravenbranwyn



Series: RWBY [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbranwyn/pseuds/ravenbranwyn
Summary: anonymous asked:Prismatic Ponytails - Weiss didn’t expect anything for Valentines Day, but her girlfriend Ilia showing up to spend the day with her was a nice surprise.





	late night valentine

**Author's Note:**

> another one that technically should have gone into the collection but. i wanted it as its own separate work!! sue me!!

_Knock knock knock._

Weiss blinked and looked up towards her office door. She turned her eyes towards the clock on her desk and squinted.

 _9:53 p.m._ She rubbed her eyes and heard another knock.

“Come in,” she called, figuring it was a final worker letting her know they were going home for the night.

The door creaked open and a familiar face poked through. Weiss felt her face break into a smile before she’d even fully registered who was in her doorway. “Ilia,” she said. Ilia smiled at her, holding up a couple bags of takeout.

“Thought you’d be working too late to do a proper Valentine’s dinner so…I brought it to you! Hope you like East Mistrali, it was the only place open this late besides the pizza place around the corner,” she said, closing the door and crossing the room to settle the bags on Weiss’ desk. 

Weiss sat her cheek on her fist and smiled softly at her girlfriend. Ilia looked up from where she was focusing on pulling the various containers out of the bags. “What?” she asked, spots flushing pink. Weiss gently took hold of Ilia’s hand and pulled it to her face. She brushed her lips over her knuckles.

“Thank you, love. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Ilia turned pink all over and giggled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
